1994
Blau/graues Licht flitzt durch das dunkle Zimmer. Ich stehe an der Tür, halte meine geliebte Twinkle in der Hand und starre gebannt auf den Fernseher. Eigentlich müsste ich schon in meinem Bettchen liegen, aber Mama guckt doch so einen tollen Film, den will ich auch sehen! Ich klammere mich an der angelehnten Tür fest. Glücklicherweise steht das Sofa so, dass meine Mama an der Wand neben der Tür sitzt und ich so unerkannt bleibe. Da! Oh je. Was ist das? So viele Haare! Und richtig sprechen kann es auch nicht. Und das kleine Mädchen ist so gemein. Und der Junge, man ist der dick! Der ist ja fast so dick wie der Klaus in meinem Kindergarten! Mama lacht. Auf der großen Flimmerkiste erscheint plötzlich ein kleines Händchen. Ohne Arm. Ohne Mensch daran. Vor Schreck lasse ich meine Puppe fallen und quitsche auf. "Was zur..?" Mama hat mich ins Bett gebracht. Vorher hat sie noch mit mir geschimpft. Sie hat gesagt, dass kleine Mädchen solche Filme noch nicht gucken dürfen. Dass ich davon Albträume bekäme. Trotzdem hat sie mir, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt. "Und was ist dann passiert?", fragt mich Dr. Susan, während ihre Augen immer wieder zu meiner halb offenen Tasche wandern, weil mein Tabak zu sehen ist. Zu Beginn unserer Sitzungen erzählte mir Dr. Susan, dass sie vor ca. drei Monaten mit dem Rauchen aufgehört hatte. Ich bewunderte sie dafür, ertappte sie dennoch jedes Mal dabei, wie ihr gieriger Blick meine Tasche streifte. Ich hatte es mir angewöhnt meine Tasche genau so zu legen, dass sie meinen Tabak einfach sehen musste. Das machte Spaß. Sie dabei zu beobachten und zu sehen, dass auch sie schwach war. Ich schwieg. Konzentrierte meine Gedanken auf die Antwort ihrer Frage und versuchte mich so gut es ging zu erinnern. Meine Twinkle lag auf meiner Brust. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes rosafarbenes Herz auf ihrem Bauch und immer, wenn man sie drückte, leuchtete das Herz. Ich war traurig, weil Mama mit mir geschimpft hatte. Dabei hatte ich doch gar keine Angst, ich war doch schon groß! Ich ging schon fast in die erste Klasse und Irina kam immer zu mir, wenn sie Hilfe brauchte. Ich zog meine Füße etwas tiefer unter die Bettdecke und meine Twinkle noch näher an mich heran. Langsam fielen mir die Augen zu und Bilder aus der Flimmerkiste zischten hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern und her. Wie hieß der Film noch gleich? Irgendwas mit Family, keine Ahnung. "Hm... Hm..." Irgendetwas kitzelte mich. Ich hatte gerade so schön geträumt! Twinkle und ich spielten mit dem zotteligen Ding verstecken und ich war gerade am gewinnen als- "MAMAAAA!", schrie ich, so laut ich konnte. Panisch zog ich meine Hand wieder hoch. Sie musste im Schlaf aus dem Bett gerutscht sein und lag fast auf dem Boden. Niemand hatte mich gekitzelt. Ich wachte auf, weil das kleine Händchen aus dem Film meine Finger empor und wieder herunter krabbelte. Dabei grub es seine spitzen Nägel in mein kleines Händchen und hinterließ dabei rote Schlieren. "Was ist denn Süße?" Meine Mama kam schlaftrunken ins Zimmer und schaltete das Licht ein. "Da.. Da.. Da war diese Hand und.. und..", stotterte ich. Einen kurzen Moment sah meine Mama verwirrt drein, dann schien sie zu begreifen. "Spätzchen, da ist nichts. Du hattest nur einen bösen Traum von dem Film, wie ich es dir ja gesagt hatte!", sagte sie sowohl schmunzelnd als auch tadelnd. "Aber Mama! Es hat meine Hand gekratzt, guck mal." Ich hielt ihr meinen Arm vor die Nase. Nach einigen Sekunden schüttelte meine Mama den Kopf,"Schatz, das warst du. Das hast du während deines Traumes getan, das passiert manchmal." Ich sagte nichts mehr. Nachdem meine Mama gegangen war, natürlich nicht, ohne vorher überall geguckt zu haben, ob das kleine Händchen sich irgendwo versteckte, lag ich starr und mit weit geöffneten Augen in meinem Bettchen. Meine Finger taten schon beinahe weh, so sehr krallte ich mich an meine Twinkle. "Und was denken sie jetzt? Wie geht es ihnen, nachdem sie einmal laut ausgesprochen haben, wovor sie sich fürchten?" Ich seufze. Rutsche auf dem kleinen geblümten Sofa hin und her und beiße auf meiner Unterlippe herum. Gegenüber, hinter dem großen gelben Sessel, auf dem Dr. Susan immer sitzt, hängen Bilder von mir und von anderen Patienten. Ich finde, dass meine am besten sind, spreche das aber in ihrer Gegenwart nicht aus. "Ja hm.. Wie geht es mir? Irgendwie klingt das schon albern, oder?", versuche ich mich herauszureden. Ich meine, ich bin 15! Glaubt sie wirklich, dass ich ihr sage, dass ich immer noch Angst im Dunkeln habe? Dass ich mich nachts in meine Decke einwickel, als würde ich mich ein-bandagieren, nur damit keines meiner Extremitäten aus dem Bett hängen kann? Selbstverständlich erzähle ich ihr nichts davon. "Was heißt albern? Du warst klein und du hattest einen furchtbaren Albtraum. Etwas Fremdes ist in dein Zimmer eingedrungen und hat dich bedrängt, solche Erlebnisse können prägend sein", sagt sie, während sie eine Kaugummiepackung öffnet. "Entschuldigung, aber du weißt ja.." Ja. Ich weiß. Trotz meines Geburtstages verdonnerte mich meine Mutter dazu, zu meiner heutigen Sitzung mit Dr. Susan zu gehen. Diese, liebevoll und nachsichtig, gewährte mir eine kurze Unterbrechung unserer Sitzung, damit ich eine rauchen konnte. Anscheinend ahnte sie, dass mehr hinter meiner jugendlichen-ist doch Schnee von Gestern-Fassade steckte. Mir egal. Dieses Ding war echt. Das war kein beschissener Traum! Ich hatte gerade meine Fingernägel gekürzt bekommen. Fast bis herunter auf mein Nagelbett, weil das Schneiden von Kinderfingernägeln nicht zu den Stärken meiner Mutter gehört hatte, also wie zur Hölle hätte ich mir die roten Striemen auf meiner Hand selber beifügen sollen? "Geht es dir denn jetzt besser?", fragt Dr. Susan und sieht mich mitfühlend an. Oder besser gesagt, sie sieht das kleine ängstliche Mädchen in mir mitfühlend an. "Ja, auf jeden Fall! Ich werde es wohl nie schaffen, mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören. Naja. Ach so! Ich habe etwas Neues gemalt, wollen sie es sehen?". Ich warte ihre Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern ziehe das Bild mit einem Ruck aus meiner Tasche und halte es ihr unter die Nase. Ich hoffe, dass wenn wir aufhören, über die kleine Hand zu reden, sie dann endlich von Dr.Susans Schulter und aus meinem Leben krabbeln wird. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit